elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcane Enchanter (Skyrim)
The Arcane Enchanter is a magical table that allows the Dragonborn to create their own magical items and learn the enhancements from other items by disenchanting them. The Enchanting skill heavily affects the results of working at one. Disenchanting Most enchanted items can be disenchanted, granting the Dragonborn the knowledge of how to place the effect on other non-enchanted items, but destroying the object in the process. Staves and Amulets of the Nine Divines as well as some unique items remain enchanted permanently, thus some unique effects cannot be replicated. Disenchanting also increases the Dragonborn's enchanting skill. Enchanting Learned enchantments can be applied to most mundane equipment making them magical. Most enhancements can be only applied to certain pieces of equipment, such as damaging enhancements to weapons. Most enhancements' strength depends on the size of the soul in the soul gem used and the Dragonborn's enchanting skill and active perks, especially the Enchanter perk level. Also several mage perks affect the outcome as can potions and, with , certain pieces of apparel. For an item to have more than one enhancement the enchanting skill perk Extra Effect needs to be active. The enchanter must select the desired effect or effects, a mundane item that will be enhanced and a filled soul gem. After the third component is selected, the item's name can be changed by pressing F , Y or triangle . Soul gems with greater capacities will naturally cause a much more pronounced effect than those with a smaller capacity. After the enchanting process is complete the item's damage and armor rating can only be improved with the perk Arcane Blacksmith. Weapons There are 17 weapon enchantments available, 18 with Dragonborn, that all have a variable number of charges. Each time the weapon's enhancement is applied to its target, it loses one charge until it runs out after which the magical effects are no longer active. Weapons can be recharged by using souls from filled soul gems and recharging increases the enchanting skill by a fixed amount. Weapons can also be recharged with Soul Siphon. Some enhancements' effect can be adjusted to be weaker thus increasing the number of uses. Apparel The types of enchantments allowed on apparel are determined by what part of the body the apparel is covering. Unlike weapon enchantments, apparel enchantments do not require recharging and stay enchanted indefinitely. The strength of the enchantment is dependent on the size of soul used to enchant it and the enchanter's perks and skill, except for muffle and water breathing. Locations Arcane Enchanters are located throughout the realm, in most cases in the vicinity of a powerful mage. There is one in most jarl's headquarters and one can be purchased or crafted for all the Dragonborn's homes except for Breezehome. Crafting The Enchanter can be crafted for a homestead as part of . It requires the following components: *1 x Sawn Log *1 x Nails *1 x Glass *1 x Refined Moonstone *1 x Iron Ingot *1 x Grand Soul Gem filled with Grand Soul *1 x Gold Ingot Trivia *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide'' sometimes refers to the Arcane Enchanter as the Arcane Infuser. *The glowing green globe and its pedestal is identical to that of the Atronach Forge's pedestal for the Sigil Stone, barring the color, as the Arcane Enchanter's orb is green and orange, where as the Forge's orb is red and purple. *The symbols for all schools of magic (Destruction, Restoration, Conjuration, Alteration and Illusion) surround the center motif, which is that of a sword with ribbons swirling around the blade. *The skull below the orb is that of a Troll with Goat horns attached to make it appear different. Bugs * On both loading screens and in-game, the table of the enchanter glows a very bright blue. Rarely occurring, the bug is only cosmetic. ** save, restart, and reload save file. * Running into the enchanter while activating it may result in the character model clipping into the enchanter then slowly sliding back to the normal place. Appearances * * de:Arkaner Verzauberer (Skyrim) es:Encantador arcano (Skyrim) ru:Пентаграмма душ Category:Skyrim: Enchanting Category:Skyrim: Interactive Items